Palace Pets
Palace Pets is a spin-off franchise to the Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is comprised of a group of royal pets who live with the Disney Princesses. The Palace Pets also have their own world called Whisker Haven, where they speak, go on adventures and befriend Palace Pets from all of the Princess Kingdoms. Description Each Palace Pet has been found and adopted by their respective princess. They originated from different types of situations, and always end up being with the princesses. Each of them has a resemblance to her or his respective master, whether it is in appearance or accessories. The franchise is a departure from the princesses' original animal allies in their respective movies. Each of them are being cared by the Disney Princesses. The kingdom of Whisker Haven lies in a secret realm, and can only be accessed by the Palace Pets through magic portals. The Princesses cannot enter Whisker Haven; instead, the Palace Pets are the ones managing the kingdom with the help of Miss Featherbon, the hummingbird fairy of Whisker Haven. Members Web series A web series based on the franchise, Whisker Haven, follows the adventures of the Palace Pets. It is available on Disney Junior's website. Season 1 focuses on Ms. Featherbon, Treasure, Petite (formerly known as Petit), Pumpkin, Sultan, Dreamy (formerly known as Beauty) and Berry with appearances made by Lily, Bibbidy, Sweetie and the Critterzens. Ms. Featherbon is a newly introduced character; she is a magical hummingbird fairy and the gatekeeper of Whisker Haven. Season 2 introduces several more pets: Taj, Nuzzles, Nyle, Windflower, Pounce, Slipper, Daisy, Fern, Gleam and Teacup. The pets have different voices than the ones in the app version, as they're all voiced by child actors. Gallery Trivia *The franchise resembles a cross between My Little Pony and Littlest Pet Shop, as both Hasbro franchises are centered around animals. *To support the franchise, the producers created an app called Disney Palace Pets. The app is free and currently only available in the U.S. store. It costs money to wake up the Palace Pets who were added to the app in the recent update. *The Palace Pets can talk, but only to each other. *Matey, Sultan, Taj, Nyle, Stripes, Pounce and Sundrop are the only Palace Pets who are boys. *The Palace Pets are much more modern than the Princesses' animal friends in their movies. *Berry, Thistleblossom, Nuzzles, Fern, Sultan, Taj, Nyle, Stripes, Windflower, Pounce, River, Blossom, Snowpaws, Meadow, Gleam and Sundrop are the only Pets that came from wildlife. *Ash is a fantasy creature, while the others are real animals. *Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas and Tiana and are the only Princesses to have three Palace Pets. *Cinderella and Mulan are the only Princesses to have four Palace Pets. *Snow White and Jasmine are the only Princesses with five Palace Pets. *Aurora is the only Princess with six Palace Pets. *Rapunzel is the only Princess with seven Palace Pets. *Pocahontas is the only Princess who doesn't own a pony. *The Princesses' original poses were edited in order for them to look like they were holding their respective Pets. For example, one clipart of Pocahontas had Meeko replaced with Windflower. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a dog. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a cat. *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel are the only Princesses who own a pet that are other kinds instead of a pony, a cat or a dog. *Bibbidy gets her name from the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". *Muffin and Daisy have pigtails with red and pink bows on their ears. *Meadow's colors were originally magenta and pink, but Disney changed them to purple and lavender with a rainbow-colored tail similar to Gleam's. *Fern, Birdadette and Sundrop are the only birds. *Out of all the Pets, only Beauty and Petit have name variations (Dreamy and Petite). *Merida and Elena are the only ones without a Palace Pet. *In merchandises, the Palace Pets were voiced by adults. In Whisker Haven Tales, they were voiced by children. External Links *Disney Princess Palace Pets App *Palace Pets *Disney Princess *Disney Princess at Disney Me *iTunes *Google Play Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Females Category:Disney franchises Category:Disney Princesses Category:Whisker Haven